


The Day The Music Died

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M, future rogue angst is always good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Being with Sting was like being part of a song.





	The Day The Music Died

Being with Sting was like being part of a song.  It had a melody, and a rhythm, and movements that mapped out the path that their lives had taken together.  Through the loss of parents, of friends… through everything that life had thrown their way.  It was as joyful as it was sorrowful, and it defined Rogue’s life in a way he found difficult to articulate.

The day the music ended, was the day Rogue had put his hand through Sting’s stomach, as dragons destroyed the world around them.  Sting had smiled at him, his half transformation into a dragon fading, and he’d thanked Rogue even as he’d bled out.  Thanked him for saving his soul.

As Sting died in his arms, so too did the music in Rogue’s heart.  Replaced only by a soundless void, that ached for the bright melody it had once known.

And he resolved, in that moment, to do whatever was necessary to bring it back, to undo all that had befallen them.

Even if it meant sacrificing everything else.


End file.
